Our Story
by KimmyieG
Summary: Even true love can't keep the curse away. This is the story of how two lovers separated by a curse find their way back to one another. AU Hook x Ariel Rating for later chapters
1. The Beginning

**AN: Hello Everyone! I have decided to write a longer fic for these two. What can I say, they grew on me. Anyways this starts right after the curse has been broken and there will be some things mentioned that are from the show to kind of give it a time line. It's a work in progress so updates probably won't be the speediest so bare with me. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

****Welcome to Storybrooke, Maine; where all your favorite fairy tale characters live. Ariel thought sarcastically. She was glad that she had all her memories back, it was just she wasn't feeling super duper happy that everyone was getting their fairy tale ending except for her. Her true love was never brought to Storybrooke. He was probably sailing the seven seas looking for her. She was headed towards the docks to mope in peace when she heard her name called.

"Anna!" she spun around in enough time to catch the ten year old boy in an embrace. "Henry!" She replied, mocking him. "Do you remember? Can I call you Ariel, everyone wants to keep their lives separate so I understand. See, I told you, you were the Little Mermaid!" I smiled at Henry's enthusiasm. I always saw him as a little brother and so I always just played along with his fairy tale hypothesis, thinking that it was his over active imagination. I was wrong of course. So I tried to answer all of his questions. "Yes Henry, I remember. Let's just go with what everyone else is doing and call me Anna. And I'm sorry, I didn't fully believe you. You forgive me?"

I bent down so I could be at his eye level, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He just smiled in return. "Of course Anna!" Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me again. "Hey, do you still have that book?" I asked once we stepped out of the embrace. "Yeah, it's at my mom's, well Mary Margret's. Why do you want to see it?"

Anna was relieved that it was at Mary Margret's instead of Regina's. They didn't get along for the same reason Emma and Regina didn't get along. She saw Anna as a threat trying to take Henry away from her. "I want to see it because I just want to." I sighed. "You miss him, don't you." He said as a statement instead of a question. I smirked, ruffled his hair before starting off toward Mary Margret and Emma's. He was right again. I did miss him, but I wasn't ready to admit that out loud yet.

* * *

Ariel couldn't believe it! She had legs! Human legs! She could finally explore the world beyond the sea. The only thing wrong, was that she had to give up her voice. The sea witch was nice enough to give her clothing, though. She put on the white, billowy shirt, then leather corset, black pants and finally black leather boots. When she was clothed she looked down at herself. She looked like a pirate. She jumped for joy at the thought. She always enjoyed watching pirates from a far. Her favorite was a ruggedly handsome captain who had eyes as blue as the sea. Maybe he's still at the harbor she thought. Before she started walking in the direction she thought was the harbor, she picked up the black cloak that was lying with her other clothes and placed it around her. She hoped that he was still there and that he would allow her to tag along.

* * *

Henry and Anna got to Mary Margret's apartment and sat together on the small couch in the living room, the story book between them. Right now they were at the part where Ariel got her legs. Anna smiled at the memory of being so elated over getting out of the arranged marriage her father had set up for her and finally being able to walk among the human world. Henry caught Anna smiling and smiled himself. Anna was like his big sister, and one of the few he trusted and called his friend.

"I take it, that I'm right." He said with a smug smile to his friend. Anna just chuckled. "A, I told you so, would have been sufficient, but yes, you're right. Have you read my whole story yet?" Henry looked down to the book then back to her with a sheepish look. He just skimmed her story and never fully read it. He knew the important parts, like who her true love was, he just figured the rest of her story was like the well known version.

Anna understood that look. He hadn't fully read it. She knew once he read about the curse he wouldn't really want to read about a mermaid. "Well, prepare to learn the real tale of the Little Mermaid." Anna turned the page and they both got caught up in the tale.


	2. The Meeting

**AN: So I'm thinking that I will update when I have at least a couple of chapters after the one posted so since this is chapter 2, I am currently working on chapter 4. This chapter introduces everyone's favorite Pirate and moves the story along in Storybrooke. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! It means a lot!**

* * *

****Ariel was almost there! She was so close to becoming a stow away that she didn't notice the man coming up behind her.

"Captain! We have a stow away on board!" The man cried, startling Ariel. She almost would have fallen if it wasn't for the same man who called out steadying her. She was turned around to face, whom she assumed was the Captain. When she was spun, her hood fell off, revealing her red, wavy hair. All the crew gasped when they realized it was a woman underneath the cloak, causing Ariel to look at her feet.

Killian was surprised as well when the wanna-be stow away was revealed to be a red headed beauty. When she looked down before he could admire her, he stepped forward, lifting her face so he could look at her. He was blown away by the innocent beauty she held. He was especially entranced by her bright blue eyes. Ariel's eyes grew wide as she laid eyes on whom she assumed was the captain. It was him, the man she was admiring from a far. She was so happy she could have jumped for joy.

"I'm Killian Jones, and what might you be doing on my ship, lass?" Ariel grew sad. She touched her throat and shook her head. Killian looked at the girl. "You can't talk?" He asked her. Ariel smiled slightly and tapped her nose indicating that he got it. "Someone get her a sketch pad and pen." Killian called out to the crew. They all started to disperse, looking for what their captain asked for.

"You, love are coming with me." Killian grabbed Ariel's hand and started walking to his quarters, when he was stopped by Smee with the items he had requested. "Alright, enough! Get back to your stations! Only come and get me if it's an absolute emergency." Killian called out to his men. He wanted to speak to this girl privately before he decided what to do with her.

* * *

Henry looked up from the book and asked, "So what did he do with you?" He was a little sad that he hadn't read her story fully before today, but he was glad he was reading it with her. Anna chuckled. "He treated me like I was a guest. I had a room close to his and no one was to touch me unless I wanted them to. He was rather protective and I was not to tell anyone of how I used to be a mermaid." Henry looked to his friend and smiled. "Seemed like he liked you right away." Anna just shook her head. "So you would think. He hardly ever talked to me after our first talk, but why don't we continue to read instead of you asking so many questions." Henry nodded in agreement and turned back to the book.

Before they could get too into the book, they heard keys in the door. Henry looked up from the book over to Anna with an expression she knew almost too well. They were about to get caught. "We're not supposed to be here, are we?" Henry just shook his head. I face-palmed. I was not looking forward to this. When Emma walked in, she saw us. "Henry, Anna, what are you doing here?" Henry spun around to face his birth mother. "Well, since the curse has been broken, Anna was showing me her story, since I never really fully read it." Emma sighed and I turned around with a sheepish smile on my face. "I'll take the blame this time, since you just broke her curse and all." Anna stated to Emma. "C'mon Henry, let's get you home." As Anna passed by Emma, Emma thanked her. Anna just smiled in return.

When they got to Henry's house, they saw that Regina was being dragged away by David, towards the police station. When Regina saw that Henry was with Ann, she became outraged. She hated how Henry liked Anna more than her, way before Emma came to town. When Emma did show up, Regina just saw them as the two who were trying to take Henry away from her. "No, who will watch over Henry! You can't just leave him with her!" David just shook his head. "He'll be fine under the watch of Anna and Emma." Regina screeched. "No! They're not fit to take care of my son. They've never had to take care of anyone else but themselves! One has never had parents and the other disobeyed her father! What kind of care takers does that make them?"

Anna had had enough. "A much better one than you! At least we really and truly care about him." Anna yelled. To Henry she said, "C'mon Henry, I'll tell you more of my story." Henry smiled at his friend and grabbed her hand, so they could get through the mob easier. David smiled at the pair. He, along with Mary Margret, felt protective over the red head. They felt like her parents in a way and would always look after the girl. It just so happened that it would be easier since she always seemed to be around their grandson. Regina, however, looked at the pair differently, she fumed and was trying to figure out how to get her revenge.

* * *

"So, lass, what be your name?" Killian asked Ariel as soon as they were seated at the small table in his quarters. Ariel opened the sketch book and wrote her name. She pushed the book towards Killian so he could read what she wrote. "Ariel." Killian said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lass." He smirked and she blushed. "Now tell me, what are you doing on my ship?" Ariel then sighed. This was going to take a long time for her to write all out. Killian waited patiently as he could for her to finish writing. When she finally pushed the pad over to him, he took it and began reading all she had written.

When he was done, he looked up and gave her the book back. "So let me get this straight: you were a mermaid, in an arranged marriage with this guy named Tristian. You always wanted to know what it was like to have legs and didn't want to marry this guy so you arranged a deal with a sea witch that gave you legs in exchange for your voice. So then you tried to become a stow away on my boat so that you could travel to somewhere new. Is that about right?" Killian looked at the red head. Many a woman tried to come on his ship because they were trying to get away from their boring life on land. Hell, even Milah had a similar story. He stopped his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was comparing Milah and the wanna-be stow away. "Alright, love, I'll allow you on my ship. I'll get one of my men to set you up a bed." Ariel smiled, grateful Killian was allowing her to stay. She got up to head back out onto the deck. "Oh and lass, let's keep the whole mermaid situation between us alright? Wouldn't want the others to try to do anything." Ariel turned back and nodded her consent. She smiled her thanks and went out on the deck so she could finally take a look around.

* * *

Anna closed the book. "Alright, that's enough for right now, let's get you fed and then we might read more." She said to Henry. "I'm not five you know. You don't have to talk to me like that." Replied Henry as they walked into the kitchen. When they sat down at the kitchen table with their dinner, Henry asked Ann what he's been dying to ask since he figured out she was Ariel. "How come you have your voice? I thought you sold it for your legs?" Anna finished the bite she had in her mouth before answering. "The spell was fulfilled before the curse so I got my voice back." Henry looked at her with a curious expression. "So you gonna tell me how that happened?" Anna just smiled. "Nope, you're going to have to read about that." Henry just looked down and took a bite of his food. "I just think the book would tell it better, besides, it would give away the ending." Anna then said with a smirk. Henry looked up at that. "Oh, alright. Can we read more after dinner?" Anna smiled at Henry's enthusiasm. "Sure." She said before clearing their plates.

Before they could make it up to Henry's room, there was a frantic knock at the door. Anna and Henry looked to each other before they turned back and headed towards the door. Anna looked and saw that it was David. She pulled the door open. Henry standing by her side in the door way. "What's the matter David?" Anna asked. David, who had been looking at Henry until Anna spoke looked up to the red head. "Mary Margret and Emma have been taken to Fairy Tale Land." I looked over to Henry. His eyes were big, which I'm sure mirrored my own expression. We both turned to look at David. "Okay so now what?" I asked. "We try to figure out a way to get them back. Henry why don't you go pack some clothes and what ever else you need. You can stay with me while Regina is dealing with everything." Henry just nodded and ran up the stairs. David then turned to me. "We'll stop by Granny's so you can get your things. He's going to need someone while we try to get them back." Anna nodded. "Of course." When Henry got back, bag and book in hand the trio left to go get Anna's things before heading to David's.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! I hope everyone enjoyed. Oh and any of you in America reading this Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Missing You

**AN: So if you guys follow any of my other stories, you will know I updated them all a couple of days ago...I didn't get to this one because well exam week and all and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and just all that jazz. Here is Chapter 3 and I hope to work on this story more while I'm on break because I get a month off! Yay! So excited! Anyway thank you all for the support! It means a lot! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

****David, Anna, and Henry were all gathered around the table trying to figure out how to get Mary Margret and Emma back to Storybrooke. "I've never traveled to different worlds so I don't have a clue." David said and Henry nodded in agreement. "Well unless, we have a magic bean or some fairy dust, I don't know either." Anna said. "Well I guess we're gonna have to wait and see if they can get back on their own." David said in defeat.

Anna reached over and grabbed David's hand. "They'll get back to us." Anna squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled. She let go and turned to Henry. "C'mon, it's getting close to bed time." Anna stood up and Henry followed. David just watched them both as they climbed the stairs. Henry was his grandson so he felt that need to protect him but with Anna he always thought of her as family, as a daughter or a little sister, he wasn't quite sure but he knew for a fact he had to protect and look after her as well. David shook his head, trying to clear it as he gathered their glasses and set them in the sink. Anna had a good idea, sleep. Maybe just maybe things will be clearer in the morning.

* * *

Anna was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about her pirate lover when she heard her phone go off. For a minute she thought it would be him before she thought herself as silly, there were no phones in Neverland. When she looked to see who texted her she groaned. It was Travis, her ex.

"we need 2 tlk." Was all the text said. She groaned. She hated how he texted. He abbreviated everything that could be easily typed all the way out. So she responded with a big fat NO. Travis' fairy tale persona just so happened to be Tristian, the merman she was supposed to marry. Just like in Atlantica, Travis was controlling and expected her to be something she wasn't. After the third chance she had given him here in Storybrooke, she broke it off, never wanting to see his face again. Now he thinks just because they have their memories back that they should get back together, that they belong together. She ignored his last text practically saying the same things as her thoughts and climbed back into bed.

She curled up into a ball and wished with all her might that her jolly sailor bold was beside her, telling her that everything would be okay and if Travis came anywhere near her, he would have to answer to him, because no one hurt his little mermaid. Anna laughed as the scene played out in her head. Killian would have then pulled her closer to him and tell her not to tell anyone of their moment because he had an image to uphold. Anna snuggled deeper under the blankets, comforted by the thought of him. She fell asleep almost instantly and of course relived her favorite moments in her dreams.

* * *

It's been about a month since Emma and Mary Margret had been sucked into Fairy Tale Land. Henry was starting to have these bad dreams so Anna has been sharing her bed with the little boy she considered a brother. David was doing his best to take care of the two while taking over as sheriff and still working at the animal shelter. Anna actually helped out with Mary Margret's class as well. She really did everything and anything to avoid Travis and to keep Killian thoughts at bay.

Then there was some sort of hope. Last night Henry got a letter sent to him through his dream from Emma. It was delivered by Aurora, who shared the dream with Henry. It read:

_Henry,_

_Mary Margret and I are okay. We're still trying to figure out how to get back home. We're working with Aurora, Mulan, and Killian Jones. I don't trust the guy but he's the only one that has some sort of idea how to travel to different worlds. I hope you are doing alright and that you're safe. I'll be back soon._

_Emma_

When Anna read the letter, she nearly cried. Killian was with Emma, he wasn't gone from the world. Henry saw Anna's eyes fill with tears. "Would you like to write a letter? I'll try and send it. Aurora told me how she sent this one." Anna looked over to Henry. "I wouldn't even know what to write." Henry just shakes his head. "Sure you do. Here, I'll write just a little bit then you can write something. Henry got up off of Anna's bed and went to his room to grab a pen and a notebook. He came back and began writing as soon as he sat back down next to Anna. He wrote:

_Mom, _

_I'm safe. Anna and David are with me. Miss you and Mary Margret! Can't wait to see you. Oh, Anna wants to say something._

__Henry passed the note book and pen to Anna, who took a deep breath before writing:

_Emma,_

_Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Henry. I hope you and Mary Margret are safe but could you pass this to Killian please?_

_To my jolly sailor bold,_

_I am alright my love. You don't need to worry about me. Just bring Emma and Mary Margret back to Storybrooke safely and we shall be reunited again. I love you and can't wait to see you again._

_Your little mermaid_

__Anna smiled but there were tears running down her face. She handed the supplies back to Henry and wiped her tears. She couldn't believe she was going to be able to see Killian again. Henry set everything down and went to give Anna a hug. His somewhat sister was going to get her happy ending. Anna started crying harder as she felt Henry's arms go around her waist. She pulled the small boy close and squeezed him a bit. She then pulled back and tried to gather herself. "Thanks Henry." Henry smiled up to Anna. "You're welcome sis." Anna smiled and ruffled his hair. "Let's go get some food." They walked down to the kitchen and Anna began making them dinner.

* * *

**AN: Bad ending paragraph, I know. But hey! Ariel and Killian are getting closer to being reunited :) Sorry for lack of flash back in this chapter and thus lack of everyone's favorite pirate but he shall be making an appearance next chapter! Thanks everyone for the support and see you next time! xoxo**


	4. The Message

**AN: Oh my goodness you guys. I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I am now home for the summer from college so I will get to work on this story and my others. I hope you're all still out there and since this chapter is so short, I'll be updating with another chapter today! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, I know Aurora, that this dream is scary but it might be our way back, or at least to communicate." Mary Margret said, she looked very apologetic. Emma did feel sorry for the girl, but she was able to communicate with Henry. She hoped that Regina hadn't taken him back yet. Mulan was keeping watch and Killian was starting to get impatient. He had a crocodile to skin after he found out where his little mermaid was taken. He knew he should have kept a closer watch on her despite her protest. Look where she ended up, kidnapped, again. He looked back to the three women discussing how to get back to their own world.

Aurora was asleep, using Mary Margret's lap as a pillow and Emma was standing over them, talking to Mary Margret. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to where he was looking off, plotting just how he would hurt Rumplestiltskin. Killian's thoughts were stopped by Emma calling his name. "What is it, love? What does speaking with your son have to do with me?" Emma thrust a piece of paper towards him. He just looked at Emma annoyed before looking down at the letter. Oh, great her son replied back. He rolled his eyes until he noticed the half script, half cursive writing he thought he'd never see again.

He looked up at the three women looking at him. He could even feel Mulan's curious gaze at his back. He ripped the note separating Henry's letter and folded up Ariel's for himself. He was thrilled that she was still alive and well. Now he wanted to get to Storybrooke more than ever. "Well, what are we waiting for let's find a way back to Storybrooke." All four women, but especially Mary Margret and Emma, looked at Killian like he had grown another head. Apparently Anna was Ariel in Fairy Tale Land and she was not with Prince Eric. "Well, alright then." Emma finally stated. "Let's figure out this mess." They all sat in a circle and began to discuss how to get back to Storybrooke. The only portal they had was through Aurora's dream and then of course they had the compass but they didn't have the wardrobe ashes that they would need with that either. It looked as though they were in a real pickle.

* * *

Another week had gone by and no one had returned. They've run experiment after experiment. The group in Fairy Tale Land would send object and the group in Storybrooke would send letters. The objects ranged from rocks to leaves to gold, with a note attached from Killian saying he better get it back. Anna laughed at that. The latest object, however, was a necklace.

When the necklace came through and Anna saw it, a single tear rolled down her face. "They're ready." Anna then whispered. Henry looked to his friend. "Is this yours?" He asked. Anna nodded her head. "Then you should have it." Anna smiled and took the necklace, putting it on. "Is there a story behind it?" Henry wondered. Anna nodded and went to grab the book. "Ready to find out the ending?" Anna asked as she sat down next to Henry, who nodded. "Okay, I'll read it like a bed time story." Henry rolled his eyes. "I know, you're not five but just play along." Anna nudged Henry's shoulder. When they both got settled Anna began reading the rest of her story to Henry.

* * *

**AN: See super short. So I'll be posting the next chapter shortly. Again so sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
